The Weapon
by rayanny
Summary: A weapon of mass destruction is found by the B.A.D men and must be taken back by Hell Boy but what will happen when he finds out it’s a very sexy, badass girl with an attitude? chapter 1 rewrighten
1. Chapter 1

A weapon of mass destruction is found by the B.A.D men and must be taken back by Hell Boy but what will happen when he finds out it's a very sexy,badass girl with an attitude?

AN. If your wondering no there is no love interest right now. And yes it is movie based.

Discloser. I do not own and thing except my character Rayann. I just play with them.muahahahahahahaha ha

**The weapon **

**Chapter 1 **

In a dark room in a dark house on a dark night five dark men come into the dark room to perform a dark ritual on a frightened pregnant young women.

AN. I wanted to see how many times I can say dark in one sentence. I got 6. He he

She was crying scared for her unborn child and scared for her own life. She was confused as to how she got there and why she was tied to a birthing table. She wasn't dofor another week. there was a sudenly she started to feel labor pains and an uncontrolled need to push. A man came forward holding a knife she started to struggle against her bonds. The chanting became louder as the man rased the knif over his head and read out of a book.

"Carma entea do all nu vay"

She screamd as more pain came. she could not hold back any more and pushed the baby out. The chanting stopped. The man slowly took the baby and thrust it into the air shouted "borna a douy" and then " it's a girl"

Every one in the room cheered, the women cried. Would she live to give her the most precious gift she could? A name. Then with the knife that cut the cored the he walked over to the mother the man raised the knife and repeted "Carma entea do all nu vay" and stabbed her through the heart as she died they let the baby girl suckle on her mothers breast. her head fell back. She was dead.

**19 years later**

Hellboy was in the gim exersising, shadow boxing, pushups, pull-ups, just as he got to the last pull-up the alarm thing went off.

"One more minute and it would have been perfect." he grumbled. "Abe it better be good."

They all meet in the meating room and Abe explains " there's a weapon off in the Americas that the B.A.D have captured. We must find and take back this weapon before they use it to take control of the world government. We know that they plan to use a mixture of ancient magic and cult ritual. Many have tried but the B.A.D have the means to do it."

"So, go in grab the weapon, leave, put it in a volt and that's that. Right?"

"No, I did some research too and I think that it might be living."

"Ok, what is it?"

"I never found any thing on that part."

"Ok, then I go in find it, take it… and do what give it a room?"

"No again. We need to keep it safe so, whatever it is will stay in your room so you can keep a close eye on it."

"Oh no it's not, what if it's a dog or something?"

"You will just have to get used to it until we can make another room."

"(sigh) when do we start?"

**Two flights + one with delays and a very long car ride latter. **

"So, when do we start?"

They were in a almost identical B.P.R.D. and to Red it looked like they were doing nothing.

"We have to go through the plan again. If we do it right we can get the weapon with out setting it off. Any kind of high emotion can make it well… I don't know."

"Its just not a good idea."

"Yes, thank you Justin"

Justin is one of the staff from the A.I.B.P.R.D.

AN. Almost. Identical. B.P.R.D.

"Well, can we get a move on it please?"

And so Abe tells every one the plan in long and hard to understand words but in the end just means don't make whatever it is mad. Justin tells them were its located.

"Finely lets go."

"Ok, lets go. Umm… Abe you might want to stay here there's a long distance radio in the library that's connected to the one Red has."

"Alright, I'm very interested in what books you have here."

" Lets go Myers."

"Right"

Off they went to steal the weapon back from the B.A.D guys. To the creepy, old, abandoned ware house. (that's the first place you look, do bad guys ever get a clue) They crept there way swat team style closer, then guns at the ready waited for Reds signal. The clean up crow was waiting in the car.

Red gave a small nod of his head and Myers kicked the door in. Red ran in " Where's the weapon!" shouted Red gun aimed at the closest person. The scene was like this a regular ware house empty and gloomy, men in robes around a chair with a girl sitting tied up and gagged in it.

Every head was turned the chanting they had been doing stopped. Nothing moved for at least 3 minutes. Then the girl sneezed and with a flurry every one ran for the guns which were on a table in back (they had no use for them in the ceremony). Red started firing dropping many in just one round. He quickly got another round but

not before the men that survived got to their guns.

A shooting match erupted out of nowhere. One man even hit Red on the arm the bullet lodged deep in the rock. That made him mad. Almost every man that was in the ritual died that day. The clean up crow came in and took care of the dead or injured while Red searched for the weapon. never really paying attention to the girl in red tied to a chair.

"Hello, a little help please." she said only it was through the gage so it sounded like "howl, a hep pee."

Myers, the nice guy he is, went over and ungagged the girl. " hay, what are you doing here?"

" Being chanted over, having my arms and lags burned, and my arm cut."

"Oh, sorry"

"Yah, well will you un ty me please."

"I need to find something first. Have you seen The weapon?"

"There's a table of them over there."

"No, Abe said it was living."

"Who is Abe?"

"Oh, no one just a coworker."

" I'll help you find it if you untie me."

" well, ok but you cant go any were. ok?"

"Ok, i will stay in this wear house as long as you do." at the moment she said this Myers could have sworn he saw her shimmer. he brushed it out of his mind. he

went to untie her and found ancient runes in scripted on the chains.

" Hay, Red! I need to use your radio, I need to talk to Abe."

"Yah, give me a second."

Red came over and gave Myers the radio. Will he used it Red went over to investigate the girl. "So, who are you?" he asked circling her.

"Just a girl tied to a chair."

"Ok, what is your name, girl tied to a chair?"

"No, it's Rayann."

"Where are your parents?" he asked still circling her.

"Ohio State Cemetery. Stop circling me its very annoying."

"I'll circle you if I won't to."

"Stop, its giving me a head-ache."

"Why were you in the circle that they were chanting in?"

"I don't know ask them. Oh, wait you cant you killed them all."

"Hay, don't use that ton with me."

"Stop circling me and then I will stop."

"if you weren't …i would…" Red said balling his fised.

"Hay, Red I don't think you should make her mad."

...What happened over the radio...

As Red interviewed the girl Myers went to talk with Abe. He cliked the radio on and lisend to the buzz then found the right channel. "Hay, Blue you there? Over"

"Blue here you need something? Over" Abe asked looking at a rather badly taken care of tome.

"Yah, there is a girl with chains on but the chains are covered in runes. Over"

"Runes? What do they look like? Over."

"Well, one looks like a bird, a…um stork. Over"

"Give me a minute ok… over."

Myers waited and listened to the buzz of the radio. The clean up crow were almost dun and Red had started arguing with the girl. Myers wondered what they were arguing over but was interrupted by the radio.

"Come bake Red, this is blue. Over"

"Yah, this is Red what is it. Over"

"The rune you described is Egyptian it means amenities. Egyptian runes used in magic is very strong tell me what the area around her looks like. Over"

"Ok, there's a circle with a star, in the middle of the star is the eye of Ra. On that is the chair, girl and chains. Over."

"hmmmm…I would bet that this girl …. No but how would…. Yah, that's it. Myers, the point that the girls facing is there a read dot in front of it? Over."

"Yes, over"

"This girl is dressed in red robes? Over"

"Yes, over"

"I think this girl is The Weapon. Over"

"if you weren't …I would …." he herd Red say to the girl.

"Hay, Red I don't think you should make her mad."

"If I weren't a what, a girl? Why do men think there so special? I could beat you if I weren't tied up." her eyes turned red and there was a red aura around

"Yah, if you tried I would end up killing you…. "

"Red, I really don't think you should…"

"…your just a girl."

Every thing went silent. In her head she could here all the people that ever said that to her. The words playing over and over. She clenched her fists till her hands bled, trying to hold bake the anger building in her stomach. Her hole body was shaking with the effort. "I'm not just a girl!" she said.

Suddenly there was a blast and any one out side the circle was blasted agents the walls. She screamed and so did Hellboy, the only one left in the circle. The light faded and were the girl was sitting, stood an animal like thing. It had cat like features, long nails, cat ears, and a tail, as well as a firm and well shaped body.

It stood flicking its tail and growling low in its throat, red eye staring at Hellboy. It pulled on the chains and with a loud snap they dropped.

AN. sorry its so short and a cliffy but its so hared to rewright some thing.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

A weapon of mass destruction is found by the B.A.D men and must be taken back by Hell Boy but what will happen when he finds out it's a very sexy,badass girl with an attitude?

AN. If your wondering no there is no love interest right now. ok i lied you will see. And yes it is movie based.

Discloser. I do not own and thing except my character Rayann. I just play with them.muahahahahahahaha ha

last time ... ... ...

_Every thing went silent. In her head she could here all the people that ever said that to her. The words playing over and over. She clenched her fists till her hands bled, trying to hold bake the anger building in her stomach. Her hole body was shaking with the effort. "I'm not just a girl!" she said. _

_Suddenly there was a blast and any one out side the circle was blasted agents the walls. She screamed and so did Hellboy, the only one left in the circle. The light faded and were the girl was sitting, stood an animal like thing. It had cat like features, long nails, cat ears, and a tail, as well as a firm and well shaped body. _

_It stood flicking its tail and growling low in its throat, red eye staring at Hellboy. It pulled on the chains and with a loud snap they dropped. _

I toke a step forward teeth beard. I could only see the enemy right in front of me. He was big but I just new I could take him. I rushed forward and through a punch at his face, he blocked. it hit something but not flesh. I looked and saw almost a foot of space between my fist and his hand. I growled and tried agene and still I could not hit him.

I through one at his stomach and hit the shield like thing agene. I hit my knees and screamed it felt like electricity surging through my body. I felt every thing that had changed go bake in place Hellboy looked down at me and I looked up at him. I grabbed his leg so that I would not fall. every thing spun and I let go falling into the nothing of darkness.

Hellboy looked down into Rayanns eyes and felt the sadness in them as well as the need to stay conches. She held on to his leg for a brief moment fighting all the time to stay a wake. Then fell over. Hellboy went down and caught her before she could hit the ground. He felt a strange need to protect her, almost like she was a younger sister.

Myers woke up and saw her punch at Hellboy then she fell to her knees and screamed. Every thing changed bake. For gust a brief moment she looked at Hellboy and then fell to the side Hellboy caught her before she hit the ground.

Myers stood up using the wall, _that blast probably broke my leg _he thought. He walked slowly towards Hellboy. "Hay, what happened?"

"Not much, she attacked I defended, she could not hit me. Wake these guys up an get a move on." he said as he picked her up and turned to leave.

I felt the pain first. I tried to keep my eyes closed, a soft whimper escaped my lips as I laid there. A low voce whispered "_don't try to move. It will only make more pain._"

I held still and thought _did I just here that in my head?_

_Yes you did. _he said

I opened my eyes and sat up in surprise. I hardly noticed till after I pulled away that I just kissed someone.

They brought in almost all the swat team that went out into the hospital wing. There were so many that the doctors were over run. They had to ask Abe to help, he gladly lent a hand or two. The last to come in was Red, or Hellboy, with a young unconscious girl. Hellboy thought there might be something wrong with her head, Abe got the job.

"Is this The Weapon we were looking for?"

"Yah, she is the weapon."

"Ok, then I will need a pillow and lots of quiet. Everyone out." Abe gently slid the pillow under her head. As he laid her head gently bake on the pillow he could not help but notes her soft lips and the gentle fetters of her face. Abe shook his head to rid him self of any thought, including that one, and went to work.

He took his glove of and placed his hand on her forehead. He was instantly thrust in to a world that only knew pain. She was kept in a small room, no windows, and only one door. There was no light and no hope. It was hot almost to hot to bear and the smell was bad. The only way to tell time was food time and pain time. Every day she was fed and 3 hour after was tortured till any thing in her stomach came out. Her day was filled with beating after beating and if she was lucky they would stop early. If she wasn't then there was always the men. This was all she new, torture and rape.

Abe pulled out of her mind in order to save his own sanity. _how could someone go through all that and still be able to…to…do any thing. _he asked himself.

He entered her mind agene but instead to looking at her past he looked for injury. Nothing.

She moved. Not very noticeable but just a small wince. He looked closer at her as a small whimper escaped her soft lips.

"_don't try to move. It will only make more pain._" he advised her.

_did I just here that in my head? _she asked.

"_Yes you did._"he said

She jumped and because they were so close there lips came together. His mind went blank for the first time in centuries. She pulled away first. She stared blankly for a moment. He expected her to scream, but she said "Umm…Hi! Were am I? How are you? And why am I on a table?"

"_The Burrow of Paranormal Research and Defense. Abraham Saipeon. And you had a head injury."_

"Ok, I'm I dreaming or did I gust kiss you?"

"_I don't think it could be called a kiss. It was an accident._"

"Ok, you look like a fish. Why?"

"_I was born that way._"

"Can you tech me to talk through thought?"

"_I don't know I've never tried to tech someone._"

"Do you live in water?"

"_Yes, are you playing 20 questions_?"

"No, were is that big Red guy?" she asked spreading her arms to indicate how big.

"_Who, you mean Hellboy_?"

"Yes, that's what they called him."

"He's out getting treated."

"So, you can talk. Can you speak French?"

"Yes, why are you asking so many questions?"

"For fun and I want to know. Ouch! Hay don't do that." Abe was looking at her legs were the burns were.

"I have to bandage them or it will get infected. As well as your arm."

"Fine." she laid bake with her arms crossed "Ouch! That herts!"

"Sorry. But you need to hold still or it will hert more."

"Why do you care if it hurts? Its not your pain." she asked looking down at him.

"Why would any one wont someone to be in pain? And your screams hurt my ears." he said finishing her left leg and smiled at her. He started bandaging her right leg."So,what is your name?"

"Rayann."


End file.
